Saturnians
Alternate realities Earth-5106 The Saturnians are a race of aliens that live on the planet Saturn that are unique to Earth-5106 a universe where Saturn is capable to sustaining life. They are a highly intelilgent race with minor telepathic abilities and are characterized by their large brows. By the year 2000 they are a member of the Galaxy the governing body of a union of planets in Earth's solar system. One of the most prolific members of their race is LLA 38 who is a the commanding science officer of the Space Squadron galactic peace keeping force. Among Space Squadron, Squad 3 consists entirely of Saturain scientists. Squad 3 assisted the Squadron end a crisis on planet Mercury by creating a device that pushed away the sun when it drew too near the planet, causing its inhabitants to give into their evil personalities. Earth-5391 In Earth-5391, the Saturnians are a race of diminutive humanoids with purple tinged skin and pointed ears. They are a warlike race that have achieved interplanetary travel by the year 2075. They are frequently at war with the United Planets a coalition of four other planets in Earth's solar system who strive for intergalactic peace. This war has put the Saturnians to war against the Space Sentinels peace keeping force, in particular their field leader Captain Speed Carter. Their earliest recorded clash with the Space Sentinels involved working with the Blobs a globular race of space pirates, and kidnapping Speed Carter's sidekick Cadet Johnny Day to keep Speed away. However Carter and his teammate Crash Morgan stopped this plot. The Saturnians later attempted to infiltrate the United Planets by killing Markov the Martian leader and having one of their numbers disguise himself as the dignitary, however this plot was also exposed by Speed Cater. The Saturnians where approached by an unidentified race of lizard men who resided on an asteroid that was passing through the solar system. The lizard men sought the sun's warmth and asked if they could share it. The Saturnians rejected the offer prompting the desperate lizard men to try and steal the sun. With the extinction of all life in the solar system looming, the Saturnian grudgingly joined forces with the Space Sentinels to stop the theft and the situations was defused when Speed Carter invited the lizard people to move into the solar system. The Saturnians later attempted revenge on the Space Sentinels by capturing Speed Carter and Johnny Day in a massive robot they constructed. However Carter and Day managed to take control of the robot and incapacitate the Saturnian fleet and escape. When the Saturnians later attempted to attack the Earth, they were taken by surprise and sent retreating thanks to the newly formed alliance between the Human race and the Core People, a race of being that lived below the Earth's surface. Incidentally, another race calling themselves Saturnians, but these beings being reptilian in nature, sparked war between the Neganatives and Positpeople of the Earth's Moon. To accomplish this they unleashed Lunanimals on both populations causing them to blame each other. Speed Carter and Johnny Day helped expose the Saturnian involvement and restore peace. | Habitat = Unknown | Gravity = Unknown | Atmosphere = Apparently Earth-standard | Population = Unknown | Powers = Saturnians have minor telepathic abilities allowing them to read the minds of others to a limited capacity. | Abilities = Saturnians are highly intelligent | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Unknown | TechnologyLevel = The Saturnians are highly advanced having created interplanetary space travel as well as various weapons that harness atomic or magnetic power including the device that could force back the sun using a magnetic beam. | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Saturnians